daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Irish Wolfhound
Spiral *Perhaps an uncommon appearance, something about you makes you easier to identify or stand out slightly. *Good at identifying things, maybe you have good sight or are good at seeing things others miss, or perhaps you're good at predicting and/or perceiving what may happen. *You work by sight, prefer to see rather than hear, smell or touch. *Good at detecting what's going on around you, perhaps you often get distracted easily by watching others (^.^ Like to stare out windows?) *Gentle and friendly, very calm *Sweet natured *You enjoy sleeping for long periods of time but when given the chance you can be very energetic *Sometimes others find you intimidating (perhaps from your appearance, body language, voice or just the vibe you give off) but they're very mistaken. *You're sensitive and get frightened from others getting angry at you. *You're not good at dealing with other's anger. *Rather than get angry with you it'd be better if others corrected you or commented more firmly rather than angrily because it conveys their point better (I guess you follow the idea that "anger never solves anything") *Like to socialise *You learn best when watching others and learning from them rather than theory and from books *Like to chase... perhaps you like chasing games? Or maybe you feel it's up to you to chase the guy/girl that you want rather than be chased. Maybe you feel best when you know you've got a chase on- maybe a lead to follow. So in other words perhaps you like to have an idea or a theme of interest you like to chase after and you feel very disappointed if you don't get anywhere or find anything at the end. For example; you read a great book series- go looking on the net, enjoy the search for sites but feel very sad when you find very little or nothing. Ugh, who doesn't? Bad example but do you get what I mean? Enjoyment through chasing for information and slight boredom when not chasing after an thread of interest. Maybe an investigative or historical occupation would be suitable for a person like this (chasing after criminals/historical events) *Sometimes you appear older to others than you really are, perhaps appearance-wise or from maturity *Intelligent- perhaps good at learning well from a situation and learning from your own and other's mistakes. You think quickly to adapt to a situation around you. *Thrive on activity (physical or mental)... but as I said, you enjoy long sleeps to make up for all that thriving. *Like to assist others and don't mind helping them in their task but in the end you often work by your own methods. *Enjoy socialising and work well in small groups with others *Good with people, good at dealing with other people... but apparently they're only really good with people and other dogs. Not other animals which may resemble prey. I guess that suggests that they mostly get along with other canine daemiens or daemiens they can related to but not felines. And perhaps they get along well with others they feel they need to look out for and protect (since they also get along well with children) *Sometimes have a strong sense of fair-play (depends on the individual) *A very strong hunting instinct- you can't help yourself from searching out and hunting *Loving and need a lot of companionship *Like large open spaces with much room to move. If not in a physical sense this could imply that a large library with plenty of resources is most ideal and desired *Patient, generous, loyal, courageous, reliable *A quick learner, very receptive *Naturally quiet, thoughtful, sensible *Love to be praised *Fierce when provoked *Protective but rather hopeless against an attacking force *At times a little clumsy but also with a sense of grace and elegance. Dignified and take being laughed at very badly *You've got your 'family' and 'pack', a small circle of friends and those you trust *You're polite with people you don't know and treat them graciously but you're wary of them and will take quite a long time to accept anyone who isn't in your tight little circle of loved ones *Wolfhounds can be quite varied as a personality. On average they're easy going and laid-back but if you didn't socialise much when growing up you'll end up being very suspicious and fearful of others, or even quite introverted *When left alone and bored you can become quite destructive simply for the sake of destroying to pass the time *Very physical and energetic when younger Category:Author:Spiral Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Class:Mammalia